Positive Energy
Positive Energy is a term commonly used by individuals who hailed from YGGDRASIL. For now, it's currently unclear whether native denizens of the New World are aware of the existence of positive energy apart from negative energy alone. Overview It is probable that positive energy may have some association with the use of divine magic. After all, such holy power is capable of driving away parts of the negative energy to some degree as long as the latter doesn't have enough negative energy to resist it. Positive energy is what effectively hurt undead creatures or to a greater extent depending on how powerful it is, can even kill them. The only one so far who is known to receive damage from spells or items relating to positive energy is the undead. Mechanics There are those who possessed spells/skills that allows them to inflict positive energy damage on anything they inflict with it. Primarily, those who are part of the undead as it could prove to be detrimental to their health. Compared to the living, positive energy flowing into an undead creature’s body will only be served to rob them of their vitality or negative life force. In order for the undead to protect themselves from positive energy, one may need to consider casting a defensive spell that is the opposite of Energy - Negative on themselves against it as resistance. Moreover, the living has a life force that is filled with positive energy. As long as their positive life force continues to remain in the world, any living beings would continue to live on without disappearing. Not only can the living feel pain, but they can also feel their positive life force dissipating or being taken away from them.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death Negative energy damages the health of the living which is their positive life force. Positive energy restored the health of the living.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: Player Vs Non Player Character While so, spells or even magic items such as a Minor Healing Potion are made of positive energy. The Healing Potions, in particular, served to help the living stay alive and survive despite taking damage from other means.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: True Vampire However, these potions will be harmful to the undead. It can inflict positive status effects such as poison to them.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village On the other hand, the only way to drive away from the negative energy in areas that contained it is with using holy/divine power through a priest, cleric or magic item capable of doing so.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web Once the cleansing has removed the negative energy, the air in such an area that was initially filled with it will now have its own fill of freshness as if a cool breeze had just passed by.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb Depending on the amount of negative energy surrounding an area, it will sometimes be proven possible or impossible for prayers to cleanse with positive energy. For the latter case of E-Rantel's Cemetery, massive prayers of positive energy will not be enough to completely purify it all away due to the many souls whose resentment lingered upon that graveyard, causing the negative life force or energy to converge together.Overlord First Half Chapter 39: Promotion Test Part 2 In addition to that, there may perhaps be individuals who possessed a special ability contrary to Evileye's own that would cause positive energy coursing through their body to overcharge. In a similar but different manner compared to that vampire, one can infuse every attack spells they cast imbued with positive status effects. Considering the existence of Flame and how it works, this extends to the possibility for other spells out there to do the opposite as it. For example, a spell adding positive energy and elemental-type as fire damage together. In other words, this could suggest the notion that enhancing one's spells with positive energy can grant the user the power to inflict positive status effects.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance Particularly, such positive status effects ranged from poisoning, deafness, fatigue, blindness, and so on. While positive-type spells may not in any way damage the living, it can be effectively harmful to the undead beings who suffered from it.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Trivia * As of right now, it is unknown whether Positive Energy have a direct connection with a person's Positive Karma Value. * In YGGDRASIL, there were positive mind-affecting effects that can affect the living.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians * Based on the premise of a negative energy touch and parts of its functioning got patched out in YGGDRASIL, it's unclear whether the same could be said with the latter skill that affects the living.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) * It was said that the Circlet of Iron Will would negate positive magical effects.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege References }} Category:Terminology Category:YGGDRASIL Terms